This invention relates to board games in which the pieces belonging to competing players may be moved in a variety of ways so as to win the game. When the same players compete over prolonged periods of time, any given game, such as checkers, may become boring to them. So there is a need for new board games with moving pieces that will stimulate renewed interest from board game players because of the novelty of the games. This makes it possible for the players to maintain their interest by switching back and forth among board games having common characteristics.